on the run
by salamander3
Summary: a story about a couple of were pokemon. cant say too much or itll give the plot away. this is a story requested by the mighty Lcc so enjoy! chpt 2 now up! read and review or my houndoom will get you! MUAHAHAHA!!!!^____^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I donut owen pokemon but I do owen all da ideeas dat pop into mi teensee hed. If any of yu is court steelin my ideeas, yu will get yure ass kiked by mi skuad of houndoom. Now sit down, and enjoy da stoowie!  
  
  
  
On The Run  
  
Part one  
  
Chapter one: in the beginning.  
  
Lewis  
  
Darkness. That was the first thing I noticed when I came around. I was in some sort of one room apartment, and the room I was in seemed particularly cramped. There was a door in a corner of the room, and from what I could make out, a lone window looking in at the next apartment. I peered through it, looking for something- anything- to show I wasn't alone. After about 5 minutes of peering through the smeared window, I saw something flicker at the corner of my eye. I looked over instinctively and saw another boy, no older than myself, thirteen perhaps fourteen, curled up into a ball by the far wall. He was wearing cut of creamy coloured jeans, (which I thought was a little strange, seeing as the weather was something like 12 degrees in the small rooms) and a brown striped loose fitting top. No footwear. I glanced at myself. I was wearing a black tank top, with black jeans with a ring of yellow around the ankle. I thought this was weird, because I couldn't remember dressing myself in these clothes. Actually, I couldn't remember most things before waking up. Only distant memories that were currently too far away to reach. I peered back at the boy. He appeared to be shivering from the cold. I instantly felt sorry for the kid, and desperately wanted to help.  
  
Suddenly, I fell to the floor, clutching my sides in pain. It felt like someone was performing Indian rope tricks with my stomach, whilst using my head like a drum kit. A blast of moonlight boomed in from a window I hadn't noticed before, and shone straight on me, enveloping me in light and illuminating my surroundings with an eerie glow. I heard a loud crack and pain shot up both my legs as they twisted and repositioned themselves at funny angles. I felt my ribs crack one by one as my torso changed shape into a sleeker, almost greyhound-ish shape. I saw my fingers shrink into my hand and web together to make crude paws.  
  
*What is happening to me???*  
  
The pain subsided momentarily and I heard screams coming from the room where the boy had been. I was about to attempt standing, when I suddenly felt a light heat all over my body. At first, it was like a heated blanket, but it quickly turned to a blistering fever, and I looked down just in time to see my clothes being absorbed into my body and being replaced with a thick covering of hairs matching the look of my clothes. I cried out in shock and pain as the prickly feeling was now being joined by the feeling of my ears being physically stretched and misshapen. This was torture! I felt my nose and mouth grow and elongate into a small muzzle. That was the last stage. But the shock of the sudden change in my body caused me to pass out. The last thing I heard before I was swallowed up by the darkness was two words: 'transformation complete.'  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
When I awoke, I could see a lot better. I was in no pain either, strangely. I remembered the excruciating torture that I had undergone not more than 30 minute ago, and new it wasn't a dream. It hurt too much to be a dream. I stood up and looked around. It was still dark outside but I could see the room a lot clearer. Also, I seemed a lot closer to the ground than I was before. I tried to look at my self and what I saw made me recoil in horror. I was an Umbreon! It was unbelievable! I looked just like one, apart from I was a little bigger than most. Also, my nose was a lot stronger, as was my ears. I could smell disinfectant in the room and noticed a bowl of poke chow in the corner. Normally I wouldn't go near the stuff with a very large barge pole, but this stuff just looked so appetising. I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew what was happening, I had wolfed down all the poke chow in 5 seconds flat. I noticed my teeth were a lot sharper than they used to be, and he had more of them. I suddenly remembered about the boy in the other room. I ran up to the window- my head only just reaching it- and peered through. I could no longer see the kid anywhere, but instead there was a scared, rather large raichu running around aimlessly.  
  
*He must have changed like me.*  
  
I tapped on the glass, to get his attention. The raichu looked over. I could see he tears welling up in his eyes. I motioned for him as best I could to come over to the window. He waddled over but couldn't quite reach it. So I peered over further so he could get a better look at me and vice versa. Just as we were about to start a conversation, when two scientists came into the raichu kid's room, carrying a syringe with a green liquid in it. I saw a glimpse of pink rubber gloves on the two scientists in the raichu room. But then the door flew open and a pair of scientists -a man and a woman- wearing all white and carrying a rather large syringe, entered my room aswell. I jumped back instantly in defence, ready to bite if need be. I could sense the fear of the scientists somehow, and it made me even more bloodthirsty.  
  
*This isn't like me! What's happened to me?? *  
  
I lunged for the male scientist's leg, but I noticed too late that it was padded and armoured with lightweight steel. My skull hit the steel hard, making my head spin and my teeth ache. The male scientist just smirked. I saw a small R on his top corner pocket.  
  
*Wait, R meant.Rocket! He's a rocket scientist!*  
  
Turning to his partner, not caring that I was growling viciously only a few feet from him.  
  
'I guess this means that the new light weight armour that the boss made works well. and it also seems that test subject alpha 3602 has survived the testing' he said, then looking at me with mocking sympathy he said in a babyish voice:  
  
'And it wooks wike he got a booboo from the armour aswell.'  
  
He grinned manically at this, and his partner in the background smiled with evil pleasure.  
  
*God I wanna rip his throat out so badly.*  
  
Sensing this, the female scientist stepped forward. She was the one with the syringe. Her blond hair flowed from under a white rocket cap, and her long lab coat looked like a flowing gown.  
  
' Don't try anything funny,' she said in a harsh voice that didn't seem to match the body  
  
'Or else we'll have to take you by force.' She held aloft a large sized handgun. In it I could see a small tranquilliser dart with the same stuff in the glass covering that was in the syringe. I cringed; I could see that would hurt at this close range. I hung my head in defeat. I knew I couldn't win. Not like this. It was two against one, in a small room, where the two people were at least three foot higher than my all fours stance. I mean honestly, what chance do I have??  
  
The male smiled at my defeated look, knowing I was broken. The female rocket stepped forward, handing the male the syringe. Then an idea popped into my head.  
  
*Maybe if I can jump just as he goes to-*  
  
But I couldn't react or even finish my train of thought because the man had just started injecting the foul liquid into me. I hadn't even noticed his stab as the needle slid in! I was about to react but realised my legs turning to jelly. I fell to the floor and my breathing became laboured. I realized with horror that my body was shutting down bit by bit! *I struggled to stay awake, but nothing could resist the oncoming world of unconsciousness that was rapidly washing over me like a monstrous wave, un relenting and not stopping until it reached its goal: bodily domination. Finally, I gave up, unable to stop my eyes ears and tail from drooping. I slipped into the darkness for a third time.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~ 


	2. escape!

A/N: soooooowwy! I've been debating for ages on how to continue this story and now it has finally struck me on how to complete it! Woohoo!!! ^_____^ Sorry to all my loyal fans *cough splutter cough* who have been waiting for ages. Now I have myself sorted I should be posting more often. So expect sum more coming your way! This chapter is particularly short, but it is essential for the rest of the story so don't miss it!!!! .Otay, now I've apologised and scrutinized, on with the show!!! *Grins*  
  
disclaimer: I don't own po- aw, what the heck. I own pokemon, I live in a huge mansion off the coast of Japan, I roll in money every day, and I write crappy lil stories on a little internet site cos I have nothing better to do. So in other words. I don't own pokemon. Otay? Otay.  
  
  
  
On the run. Chpt 2  
  
As the Umbreon tried but failed to defend against the Rockets, the little were-chu kept up a fight. He sprang around the room, avoiding the two Rockets that had entered his room with his newfound agility. In the chaos, the leading Rocket member left the door ajar. Noticing this, the raichu inched and sprang closer, trying to think up a plan of action. He was caught by surprise when, amidst his train of thought and springing, the rocket holding the syringe caught him precariously by the tail. He soon let go though, when the raichu let instinct take over and shocked the Rocket clean off the floor, leaving the rocket paralysed. The were pokemon dashed for the door before the remaining rocket scientist could react. He ran out of the door of the White-room, past several chambers with pokemon both deformed and in terrible pain, past corridor after corridor filled with locked rooms to hold the 'failed experiments' of the evil Rockets, past the double doors of the outer building, into the starry night and cool crisp October night.  
  
  
  
On the same night, a couple of miles away from the Rocket base, a girl of 15 was out walking. She was searching for the local dark pokemon, and had snuck out after curfew, much to her mother's disapproval. At least, it would've been if her mother were awake to know of such a trek. Her name was Beth, she was a tall brown haired youth, even though she hardly looked as young as she was. She paused and held her breath as she heard a slight rustle in the bushes. H saw a flash of brown, even though it was dark, she could still define the colours. She felt around her waist for a pokeball but froze when she heard a voice.  
  
"help.me."  
  
the raichu staggered out from behind the bushes, emitting a half human half pokemon cry that sent a chill down Beth's spine. The raichu then collapsed at her feet, and she instinctively bent down to pick it up. As she did so, the raichu started to change. He grew in size, his feet shrank, he grew tsller, lost his large ears, all this accompanied with many loud cracking sounds. Within a minute the raichu had returned the form of a 10 year old boy, in Beth's arms.  
  
  
  
A/N:yeesh, that was short. now that bit is over, I can get more stuff sorted out in this story. Should be more posts hopefully and pretty soon. well, that's all for now. Enjoy this now and expect more soon! Ja ne chu! ^^ 


End file.
